Alive
by Rebecca1221
Summary: Reunion Clarke and Bellamy eventually.
1. chapter 1

"Alive"?? He hadn't considered that possibility in such a very long time. Bellamy brushed his hand over his eyes, trying to not concentrate any longer on the conversation she had brought up. He had answered her question. That's all that mattered. Was he being truthful? It had been so long, there wasn't a chance Clarke could be alive. As the shadow next to Bellamy stirred, he rose out of his make shift bed and began to walk to hall. As he reached the end he gazed out the window. Looking down at what was left of Earth. There was some improvement. Most of the surface was blue and where the land blanketed the planet it still looked like ash. But as the years have idly went on the ash didn't seem has dark. There even may be a hint of green. He thought himself to be hopeful with compiling these facts. How could she ask him such a question? Surely she knew the answer. Surely she knew he was lying when he told her "yes". He thought to himself once more. Replaying what she had asked him the night before. " If Clarke was alive, would you still have chosen me?" "No". It was that simple. He would choose Clarke over and over again. But what did that matter? She was dead. She had been dead for over 5 years now. Maybe everybody else he knew had been dead for that long. The depressing thought felt like a crushing feeling on his chest. Turning away from the window that feeling only deepened as he walked back to his room. Lifting the blanket to cover himself and trying not to wake the person that occupied his bed. Not his heart. But she didn't know that. Bellamy turned his back towards her. How could he face her? Echo had to know that this isn't real. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he dreamt about the first time he realized he loved Clarke. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been far past the arrival date. 5 years have come and went. It hasn't been for the lack of trying. Raven hasn't come up with any solution to the fuel problem. All hope has vanished of possibly returning to Earth. Bellamy has looked out the window everyday for the last 6 years. There was life now coming back to the planet. He could see green patches of land surrounded by dark , deery, dead areas. Dead. Everyone he knew was probably dead. His sister. His friends. Clarke. She was dead. And he left her to die. so he could what? Live up here in space. Live without her. She would never know how he felt about her. Even after 6 years he couldn't let her go. Many times Bellamy has thought of the what ifs. What if he told clarke that he loved her? What if she loved him back? Did she love him? He would never have his answers. But he liked to think he already knew them. And right then thing everything changed.

The Ring shook violently. Echo ran to Bellamy grabbing his arm. Fear and excitment both on her face simintolsly. Pulling him to the control room. Harper's eyes were on the screen as were everyone else's. Bellamy couldn't believe his eyes either. right in front of them was a ship. A vast ship that one could only imagine how many people it could hold. People? Bad people? Space grounders? He was scared. How could they possibly go through that again. Just then the Rings alarm sounded. Raven hurried to the control panel. Hit many buttons. Man he really did need to listen better when she explained the Rings operating system. "They want to board us". Raven said. "Is that something we can stop is from doing?" Monty said with hope. All eyes now on Raven. Her head shook. Murphy interrupts the silence. "Well lets get ready to fight" Bellamy looks around at his friends. Do they chance it? Do they fight? Do they simply just give in and go without a fight? "Murphy is right. We need to defend ourselves. We don't know who these people are or what they want for that matter. Hurray and find anything we could possibly use as a weapon." Everyone scattered except Echo. She was starring into his eyes. As she closing her distance from him she spoke."This may be our last day together. I'm happy that you and i have found one another. I know that wasn't your ideal situation and i was more connected than you. But i still want to say this. I love you Bell". He contemplated telling her the truth. But she was right. This may be in fact their last day together. So he pulled her into a tight embrace and placed his lips to hers. He would leave it at that. If they did survive this then he would deal with the web of deceit he had spun with in this relationship.

Everyone was present in the control room . Weapons in hand. "We need to catch them by surprise. They may not even know that there is anyone here." said Bellamy. " Umm, they know we are here." All eyes on Raven. "I had to try and stop them from boarding. I tried to jam their signal, it only alerted them that someone was tampering with their system."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe she talked him into this". This is what Dimitri was thinking out loud. Oh come on you would have done it in a second if she asked." My second in command did have a point. But all I could muster was a shut up and a groan. I would have done this for Clarke. I would do anything for her. But she's not mine. Zane walked into the room and spied his brother's disconnectedness. "Hey D, are we ready to board?" Dimitri looked to his older brother and gave a him a simple nod. A smile crossed Zane's lips. Everything was going according to plan and when he was finished Clarke would be his. D also had the same smile on his face and all Zane think is that he was thinking the same thing.

They all had come to Earth six months earlier. They were persuaded by the radio banter of a young woman that had been trying to reach her friends. The crew had listened to her for months before coming to the realization of coming back on Earth. It was in fact their world first. Zane thought back on those times when the only thing that got him through the day was when the mystery woman would make her daily broadcast. Each day the crew would tune in like it was a television program. Some of the things the woman would talk about were strange to them. "Primfyira " was a word that she used at the beginning of every conversation. Zane could only come to the conclusion that what had ended the world so to speak.

"She's 5'7", long dark hair green eyes like a deep forest. Long legs and a wild personality." Chris had commented. The men would daydream of what Clarke looked like. Every man wanted her to be his. "No man, she's a blonde. Blue eyes. Average height . But you're right about the wild personality. I bet she would give me a run for my all they laughed. Like my brother would ever have a chance. What a weird thing to worry about. Would he ever have a chance? Would he ever get the chance to meet her? isThis had scared him more than anything he had faced. He was already head over heels for this girl. It was time that he made a move. Literally and Figuratively. Hyper sleep had done a number on his people. They were all agitated easily and were ready to tear each other apart. This was not a selfish quest Zane had thought to himself. His people needed Earth. They needed supplies soon. And well he needed Clarke. That was the turning point. He would sell Earth on his crew and he could finally live. He did just what Clarke instructed. Aim for the green. That's where he would find her.

Dimitri knew his brother was in love with Clarke. He could see it when his eyes lit up from the voice. Zane had waited every day for her. It started out as just to make his brother upset. D loved to upset his brother in any way possible. After all that's what little brothers are for though D. He could clearly remember Zane telling him that D was no competition. "oh really brother? You're not worried i will take your princess away from you once we land?" " Honestly, brother", in a harsh and telling tone. "The only person I think I would need to worry about is that Bellabee guy". "You mean Bellamy", said chris. Both brothers turned to Chris. "well I'm just saying you guys know his name. It's not like we haven't listened to that broadcast everyday for what seems like forever". "I don't think that I'll have to deal with that . He's dead!" Chris started laughing out loud. " **You know for brothers you suck. Fighting over some girl you don't know. And I hope for all our sakes she doesn't choose either of you. But** it will still be interesting to see." Why's that?" said Zane. "Well she can't be choosing for looks i'd say. Makes no difference there I suppose **. Unless she prefers long hair." Chris walked away laughing and all Zane could do was look at his brother. A mirror image of himself. His brother. His twin. Zane walked away and for a ridiculous moment thought hopefully she did prefer long hair.**


End file.
